Cat Ghost Website
The Cat Ghost Website is the official site for Cat Ghost. The site is very basic, featuring only the word "CATGHOST", and The Horrible Beast set against a background of a wooden wall. Description In the website's center is the Horrible Beast in a white doorframe behind a background of wooden panelling. Above the door, the word CATGHOST is written in white font. The site hides several secrets in its source code. The words "Change is natural" and a hidden link to an image can be found. Older versions wall.png Opendoor.png Wall2.png Version 1 When the website was first launched, the background image was only the Horrible Beast with the face and the number 33 on it, set against a background of stars. Version 2 Sometime between October 5 and 6, 2017, the website was updated to show the same door, except missing the number and open a slight crack. The door was also given a white doorframe. Version 3 On December 10, 2017, The website was again updated and the background received more changes. The door is now set against a wooden wall, lacks the face, and was opened a little more. Symbols and text are starting to become visible, but can not be completely made out yet. In this version, text in Theban is hidden underneath the picture, which can only be seen with the contrast and brightness of the picture turned up. This text reads "Your world is ending". Version 4 On April 17, 2018, the website was updated with the fourth version of the website. The door has changed from a red color to a golden-like color, and the door has completely opened. The door, opened, reveals a message, that says "Speak to us and you may find your answer.". Below this message are Gideon, Naarah, and Elon. Below the three is a message saying "Send a voice message to Catghost" and a button that enables anyone to make a voice message containing a question to Catghost. At the very bottom of the door, there is a message that says "Your recording may be used in a future video.". Other pages "foryou.png" Main Article: The Nick Nocturne Thankyou With the second update, a link to an image was hidden in the source code. The image showed a pink moon with four eyes overlayed over it. Text in Theban underneath the image read "We know you are watching - Now you can never leave". The image was meant as a thank you message to Nick Nocturne. "foryouastoo.jpg" The third update to the website removed the previous hidden image and replaced it with another, showing a tarot card with a sun on it. The Theban text on the image reads "You are the sunlight". The image was meant as a thank you message to Zalgaloo. External Links * The Cat Ghost Website * The Nick Nocturne Thankyou (now defunct) * The Zalgaloo Thankyou Gallery Wall2 writing.png|The third background, modified to make the secret text more visible. doorvoice no button.jpg|Version 4 of the website without the button to record a message. Category:Other Media